


Melendaire One Shots/Drabbles

by LolaDeLarke



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Melendaire, The Good Doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDeLarke/pseuds/LolaDeLarke
Summary: Some oneshots and drabbles for the good doctor fandom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Neil and Claire were sitting in the cafeteria having lunch. Exchanging smiles and quick glances at one another. “Stop.” She says. “Stop, what? I’m not doing anything.” He says. “You’re staring at me.” She says. “I can’t help it, you look so beautiful today.” “Do you want everyone to know, about us?” She says. “We’ve been careful.” “No one knows our relationship has changed.” “We’re two colleagues having lunch.” He says. “Two colleagues who’ve had sex, and now we’re having lunch.” She replies. “You dragged me into the on call room Dr. Browne.” “You started this at the gym this morning.” she says. “Well you shouldn’t have worn those tiny shorts.” They had gotten closer since the stairwell. During her sessions with a therapist, she learned to open up and be more vulnerable with those she trusts. Her mind’s eye always came back to Neil. Workouts become coffee, coffee became lunch, lunch became an art event in Willow Glen. These outings became Chinese food and tv at his place. They would laugh and tease one another and that became playful. One thing leads to another and they’re making out.  
It’s the eye contact she remembers the most. The way he would look at her with such reverence and admiration. The way he would kiss her, she could feel down her spine. “You want to go upstairs?” He asks. “Yes, let’s go.” That first night was no preliminaries, Hands, clothes, lips, moans. “Oh my god!” “I second that!” Breathing heavy, blissful feelings, blown out eyes. “That was incredible.” He says. “Yeah, it really was.” Lying there with him, like this was an out of body experience for her. This arrogant, brilliant, self assured doctor had been so gentle with her. So attentive, so tender it blew her mind. Their bond grew stronger after each time. 

Those lazy weekends in bed, reading, laughing, making love, were shaping them into quite the couple. It was unspoken most of the time. When he left work for the day, she would wait about an hour and leave work too, only to show up at his place with wine, while he cooked dinner. This had gone on for months. Both didn’t want to bring up the “what are we?” question. One night while they lay in bed, Neil was stroking her hair off of her face, when she looked up at him and smiled. “I love you.” She said. He was silent for a minute and she got really nervous and uncomfortable. She was regretting having said it and was making the move to get out of the bed when her grabbed her arm. “Don’t leave.” She was so self conscious with his eyes on her. She stammered, this very scenario was why she always held back with men. That fear of not being wanted would hit her like a truck. Before she had the chance to walk it back, he spoke. “Claire, don’t leave, please sit.” She sat on the bed, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to flow. Neil sighed and began to speak. “I didn’t mean to upset you, you said you love me, and I didn’t say anything.” His statement made her squirm and she just wanted to leave. “I didn’t say anything because I was stunned. I thought that I was in love and you still weren’t sure of your feelings.” He said. Claire looked up at him. “That’s right Claire, I’m in love with you, I have been for some time now.” The way her smile stretched from one side of her face to the other made his bedroom brighten. “I love you too. Claire. I didn’t expect us to be here this soon or at all really but, I’m so glad we are.” He said. “I thought that I freaked you out and this between us would be over.” She admitted. “Sometimes a pause is just a pause Claire. I’m not freaked out, I’m happy.” So please don’t leave our bed.” “Our bed?” “Yes, our bed, we picked out these sheets, that’s the throw you insisted you needed on your feet because they get cold. Our bed, where we stayed for two days the first time we made love, the place I dream of you and our life together.” She was wiping the tears from her cheek. She was worried that she had burst their fantasy bubble. But Neil had made her feel special and comfortable in his home. So much so, it felt like her home too. “I want you here, with me in this place that would feel cold and empty without you.” “I want you too.” She said. They settled back in bed, the weight of rejection lifted from the both of them.

“You going to finish those chips?” He asked her. “I love you.” She said to him. “I love you too.” He said. They were still having lunch and anyone could have heard them but in this moment she didn’t care. “What prompted that?” He inquired. Her hand had absentmindedly reached for her necklace, the weight of the pendant she could feel on her heart. “I just wanted to say it.” He smiled at her. “We should get back to it. There are lives that need saving.” He said. They rose from the table to clear it from debris. As Claire shifted to rise, the beautiful engagement ring she wore on the necklace broke free from the collar of her blouse. She made sure it was secure and out of sight. He left first per their ritual and she followed shortly after, both leaving with a smile on their face.

Park and Lim stood at the counter stirring their coffees. “They really think that no one knows about the two of them.” Lim says. “I guess it makes them feel good thinking everyone is in the dark.” Park says. “They look happy, so good for them.” Lim says. “Yeah, good for them.” He says.


	2. Chapter 2

Theses days Claire was focused on becoming the absolute best surgeon she could be. She was feeling lighter, due to her sessions with a therapist. The nightly runs with Dr. Melendez had helped in that lightness as well. She was so enraptured by their conversation that she completely missed the dip in the sidewalk. Before she knew it she had wiped out and hit the concrete hard.

“Oh my god!” She yelled out.

Neil turned to see Claire on the ground. “Oh no, are you ok?”

Looking up at him her eyes were filled with tears. “I fell hard on my knee.” She says.

Running over to her, he helped her to stand. She was disheveled and her leggings had torn. He assessed her scraped knee.

“It looks like just a scrape, but I can get scans and antibiotics to make sure it doesn’t get infected.”

“Neil, it’s a scraped knee, I think a band aid will suffice.”

She loved that he was so attentive, she hadn’t told him, but these runs made her so grateful for their budding friendship. The look of concern on his face for her warmed her heart. 

“I have band aids and antiseptic in the car.” He helped her to the car but, her limping was taking a toll on his heart. 

Lifting her gently he carried her in his arms. The safety she felt made her tingle and stifle a giggle. She resisted the urge to lay her head on his chest. Making it to the car he opened the passenger door.

“I’m gonna get the supplies.” He says. When he returned he couldn’t quite reach the injury. Looking at the leggings and then at Claire he spoke, “You plan on keeping these?” 

“No.” She says.

Ripping the leggings, he applies the antiseptic. Claire hisses as it does it’s job. Neil blows gently on her knee. The sweet, cool breeze on her skin makes her core jolt to life. Her skin became warm and her breathing labored. Neil looks up at her and the look of pure lust on her face makes his fingers dig into her thigh a bit deeper. 

“Does that feel good?” He asks. 

“Yes, ummm, it does.” She replied, licking her lips. 

They continue to stare and the sound of a car horn breaks their trance.

He placed the band aid on her knee and begins to stand.

“I should get you into bed.” He says.

Claire smiles at him and he realizes what he just said.

“I should get you home, so you can get some rest.”

“Ok.” She says.

As he started the drive to her place, he thinks about their little heated exchange earlier.

“Would you like to stop and get a drink? For the pain?” He asks.

“A drink sounds good. Maybe pick up some wine and look at the stars.” She says. 

Their smiles told a totally different story. 

“Maybe we should park the car at Fowler Park.” He suggests.

Claire’s knowledge of how the rest of the night was going to go, suddenly made her fall worth it as long as he was there to make it all better. ....In more ways than one.


	3. A parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Neil discuss parades

“A parade? Certainly an original term for an orgasm. I’m guessing Shaun got the meaning?” Neil asked Claire as they jogged.

“He did. after Morgan, Lim and myself have him some tips.” Claire replied.

That information caused Neil to stop running. “You all gave him tips?” 

“Yes. He seemed very interested in making sure Carly got her parade.”

“What...What kind of tips did you all give him?” He asked a bit shyly. 

“Well....Lim told him to put the pizza in the microwave, before it enters the oven.”

Neil blushed a bit. “Yeah, Audrey hates cold pizza.” 

Claire just blinked at him and kept going. “Well we told him that there were different types of parades, small ones sparsely attended, that was Morgan’s and some have balloons and marching bands. Which is what I told him. And to try venturing out of the box with dressing up, being playful.”

“Well, it sounds like he got great advice from you all. He should’ve come to me, I give excellent...advice.” You’re a testament to how wonderful my advice is.”

Of course Claire noticed his smirk as he stared to jog again. As Claire jogged up next to him she spoke.

“So, Dr. Melendez, what advice would you have given Shaun about making sure someone has a great parade.”

He stopped and leveled her a look that made her knees week. He licked his lips and spoke. 

“I would have told him if he wants to give anyone a “great parade” give them and yourself time to enjoy the practices first. That way when you start marching together, it’s magic, you know what your band mate needs, desires, and they you. To be in sync and comfortable to suggest new instruments from time to time. They can do two a day practices or go all night once they are in sync. And to enjoy every second of the parade, even beating the drum a bit more until you band mate can’t take another step...maybe not for a few days.” He says to her.

Claire’s eyes glazed over and her mouth was unable to form words. Neil started to jog again.

“Coming?” Dr. Browne.” Neil asked her.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Claire replied. 

They continued on their nightly jog, both suddenly hearing a marching band warming up in the distance.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire wants to know about Neil’s Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want more background on Neil. If you have read my previous work of “born under a bad sign” his parents names are the same.

She came over to Neil’s place after her shift. He was making dinner for the two of them and she was so exited to have a home cooked meal. They had only been dating for a little over a month. Still new and exciting, in the getting to know you stages. She knew he liked a clean space, he loved listening to rap on his way into work to get himself hype for the work day. He loved to cook, he found it relaxing and he loved being a surgeon.

He knew so much about her. She opened up to him more than she had any man before him. He knew when she was angry and needed someone to listen. He knew she liked listening to reggae at the end of the day to unwind. He also knew she wasn’t going to drop the subject when he would go silent when asked about his family.

“Come on Neil, tell me about them. What are they like?” She asked with a smile.

“Would you like some more wine?” He asked.

She looked at him with the softest expression and his resolve melted. He got up to open a new bottle of wine bringing her a glass and joining her on the sofa.

“My family, well starting with my dad, his name is Javier. Most people would describe him as a true gentleman. He is smart, charming and one of the kindest, most compassionate people I know.”

She was picturing an older version of Neil when he described his dad.

“My mother Marina is, beautiful, intelligent, no nonsense, opinionated and direct, she is a force of nature to me. She is super protective and proud of her family and heritage.”

“She sounds remarkable.” Claire said.

“She is, she’s strong and an amazing wife and mother.” Neil says. 

“My sister, Gabriella,” he paused trying to find the right words. 

Claire could sense his discomfort and moved closer to him, prompting him to continue.

“Gabby is four years younger than me. She loved following me around all the time. Where I went, she followed. We used to have this huge oak tree in our backyard growing up and I would always get in trouble for climbing it. My mother would scream from the backdoor “ Angelito! No escales ese arbol!” One day my mama was in the kitchen and I was supposed to be watching ”Back to the Future” on vhs, my dad had just purchased a Panasonic hi fi and it was supposed to keep me out of the kitchen. When the movie ended, I snuck outside to climb the tree. Gabby had followed me and before I knew it she was up in the tree with me. I turned and she smiled, then her eyes got big and she fell out of the tree. I reached out to try and catch her but I was too late. My mama came running out of the kitchen and screaming in Spanish. I never seen my mother so scared or Gabby so still. 

Claire’s eyes were filled with tears as he spoke, Neil himself was tearing up too. 

“We got her to the hospital, she was in a coma for 3 days. She had a severe cranial bleed and swelling.” When she woke up the damage was to far gone to be repaired. They suggested that we admit her to a long term care facility, but my parents refused. She came home and required 24 hour care. My mother devoted her time to Gabby’s care. I would help as much as I could. Eventually Gabby would physically get older, but cognitively she remained six. When I was 16 they admitted her to a long term facility. I was so angry at them. I thought how could they just give up on her. I didn’t understand how hard it was for both of them. My mother cried all the time, my father stayed busy, but he would break down behind the garage when he didn’t think we could hear him. They focused on me even more than they ever had. Coming to all my games, supporting me academically. I was officially the flag bearer for all the hopes and dreams they had for both children. I realized that my parents mourned the daughter they could have had and their hearts were broken.”

Claire continued to listen and hold his hand. He rubbed his fingers against her hand as a silent thank you.

“Is she still in the facility?” Claire asked. 

“Yes. I try to visit her as much as I can, sometimes my parents come with me, but it’s still hard for them.” He explained.

“I’d love to meet them all someday, if that’s okay with you.” Claire said.

“I’d love that, actually Gabby’s birthday is coming up soon, it’s the big 40. I want to have a small party for her and I would love it if you could come.”

Claire smiled. “I would be honored.”

They cleaned up the dinner dishes and were about to head upstairs.

“What sports did you play in school?” She asked.

“I lettered in 3. Soccer, Baseball and ran Track.”

“Wow! so you were prom king, and an amazing athlete too. You were officially a teenage dream.” She said.

“I suppose I was, I still have my letterman jacket in the closet upstairs.” He said.

Claire giggled and said, “ oh I definitely have to get you to wear it for me sometimes.”

“I can totally do that, should I show off anything else, Dr. Browne?”

“That won’t be necessary, just the jacket....and only the jacket.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil has questions about the favoritism complaint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something about 3x14

He was in complete shock. “A favoritism complaint? From who?” He was a little ticked off someone would besmirch his and Claire’s good name. Audrey stared at him blankly.

“I said it was awkward.” She replied.

“I have every right to confront the person who has leveraged this complaint against me.” Neil said.

“I don’t think that it would be a good idea for you to do that. My job as Chief is to make you aware of the complaint and we find solutions to address and discontinue any offenses.”

He was upset. Audrey could tell that this complaint had struck a nerve. She wanted this resolved quickly so she could move on to other hospital business. 

“What do plan to do to make sure no more issues arise regarding your favoritism towards Dr. Browne?” She asked.

Neil just shook his head and walked around his desk to sit. 

“I will treat all the residents that report to me the same as I always have. I’ll teach, they’ll learn. There is nothing more for me to say.”

She knew him well, so offered that he not retaliate against anyone that he may believe to have made the complaint. She left his office and proceeded to focus on the potential pr nightmare that could come to light about the Influencer’s surgery. 

She sat at her desk and tried to focus. She would push papers around but did not seem to get much work done.

Neil was upset! How could someone believe he was showing favoritism to Claire? He was being supportive of her and all of his residents. He was not going to just stop supporting Claire because someone was envious of how amazing she was as a surgeon. He decided he would get to the bottom of this. He began to write down names and possible grievances.

Dr Alex Park: Was annoyed I sided with Claire during our surgeries. Saw him rolling his eyes at Claire. Got uncomfortable when I let Claire use the pot scissors on Luca. Also very annoyed that I backed Claire on that case by not calling the cops. But if it was Park wouldn’t he have said something sooner? Didn’t think Park could be that petty, but would Park do that to Claire? He has supported her at times and they seemed to be friends. Would he gamble her reputation as a surgeon, because I didn’t side with him in surgery? I don’t think he would. What does Park gain in this complaint? Most likely not Chief Resident, he could move to Phoenix after residency so he’s not on the top of the boards short list. He stands to lose the respect of his attending, Claire’s respect and friendship. Would he think getting to close more often was worth hurting a friend?

Morgan Reznick: Totally capable of throwing Claire under the bus. Plays dirty and highly competitive. What does Reznick gain in this complaint? Top of the list for Chief Resident, more cool surgeries. But why now? She has been under Andrews for a while, kissing his ass because he can take her places as a former Chief of Surgery and President. She is getting surgeries, she’s on their radar so why complain? Would she derail Claire so soon after Claire’s mother died? Claire told me how Morgan was there for her then, what changed? Claire said when she was spiraling, Morgan would cover for her, she could have sold her out then but didn’t. Morgan wasn’t on my service, has been focused on working with Andrews. I’m on the fence.

Dr. Shaun Murphy: it wasn’t Shaun, he’s not competitive and he would never hurt Claire. He would be happy she has someone to talk to.

Neil was thinking long and hard about the accusations. He hoped Audrey had not said anything to Claire. Claire would get upset and this could send her back down the drain a bit. He wanted to call her, find out if she knew about the complaint. He thought it best not to. He was supposed to meet her for another run he decided to text her.

8:26 p.m Melendez: Claire, something has come up at work, won’t be able to go on our run tonight.

8:28 p.m Claire: oh, ok was looking forward to it, but work is important. Wouldn’t want you to twist your ankle again 😂

8:30 p.m Melendez: it’s not on me you fell for that...soft touch 😉

8:34 p.m Claire: I am who I am 😇

Neil kept staring at the texts. He probably shouldn’t keep them on his phone in light of today’s events. 

8:40 p.m Melendez: I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.

8:43 p.m Claire: Goodnight

Neil felt heavy, a run would have been great but he had to get to the bitter (bottom) of this. Claire was his resident and he wasn’t about to let someone hurt her. He didn’t even get upset that the complaint was on him, he was more upset that she would be under scrutiny. He needed to talk to Lim.

He went to her office and she said to come in. She looked tired and as soon as she saw him she knew he was there to find out who the complainer was.

“I know why you’re here Neil, and I can’t tell you who submitted the complaint.”

“I just want to know the specifics of the complaint. What did they say, exactly?”

“They noticed the amount of time you have been spending with Claire, talking on the balcony over the parking lot at night, jogging near the hospital, Even the two of you slow dancing at a prom. They felt that the nature of your relationship had shifted to a bit more than friendship and they wanted to address it, before it bled into Claire getting special treatment in the o.r.”

Neil was listening to Audrey but something struck him, these examples seemed based on personal, not professional. If he was showing preferential treatment towards her in the Operating Room that would warrant a complaint. But he was being supportive of Claire during her grief and perhaps the concerned party wasn’t aware of that fact.

“Those examples seem personal to me, and I don’t think that whom ever complained knows that Claire had a death in the family, and wasn’t in the best place emotionally. I was there for her because she has no one. I couldn’t in good conscience leave her to navigate this pain on her own. It would have definitely made her work suffer and our patients need her to be mentally focused.” He said.

Audrey, seemed uncomfortable with his explanation. She knew him so well. And what she saw was he was falling for Claire. His defense of Claire and not himself spoke volumes. He may not even be aware of it himself. Which made her a bit sad and the sense of clarity hit her. He never pursued her statement of having second thoughts about their break up. He said it mattered and then walked away. When she saw the nurses watching the video of he and Claire dancing, it was like a knife in the heart. When she saw them jogging and being playful, he looked so happy and carefree with Claire. It hurt, because she knew he was officially over his relationship with her. She contemplated telling him, there wasn’t a written complaint or anyone who came to her. It was her questioning his feelings for Claire without directly asking him. 

“I will just ask, do you show favoritism to Claire?” She asked.

“Maybe a little, but not so much to warrant a complaint. I will try to treat all of my residents the same from now on.” He said.

“Great, Excellent. I don’t think we need to address this further.” She said.

Neil left Audrey’s office feeling like he may need to have a conversation with Claire. When he thought about it, if he was honest, the way he really felt about Claire was not strictly platonic. He decided that a run was definitely in order.

9:28 Neil: Hey you up?

9:29 Claire: Yes. To wired to sleep.

9:30 Neil: If you want I can pick you up and we could go for that run.

9:31 Claire: I’ll be waiting. see you soon.

9:32 Neil: On my way. 😊

Complaint or not, he wouldn’t be sacrificing his friendship with Claire. He would be mindful of his treatment of her in the presence of others. And hopefully everyone could move on most importantly he hoped that Audrey could move on. He knew the second she mentioned the personal moments with Claire that she had questions, instead of asking she presented them to hm in the form of a complaint allegation. He wasn’t angry he was disappointed but he understood. He wouldn’t make Lim’s job harder by being so attentive to Claire at work. He would save that for their time together. He was so looking forward to putting the day behind him, with a good run, with a great friend.


	6. Two Menus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar/Dinner cont. from 3 x 15 Unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small scene of what happens when Neil comes back into Wildtale.

Sitting in that bar nursing his beer, he thought of how strong their bond had become over the past few weeks. Her confiding in him about her mother’s death, her goodness, the fear that she would never truly be loved. All of it and in that bar on a quiet street, she sat next to him and his world shifted. 

“Dr. Browne.” He had said. Trying to maintain his professional bravado while slowing crumbling inside.

“Dr. Melendez.” She replies.

They were playing with fire and they both knew it. He had been short with her all day, carefully avoiding anything that could have been perceived as favoritism. She wanted to go on a run with him, he turned to her and said he couldn’t, that he shouldn’t spend time with his residents outside of the hospital. He turned to walk away. He didn’t have to turn and to see the hurt look on her face or hear her heart breaking, he felt all the things just as she did.

“This is not you, and it’s not right. We can be friends and have it not be weird.”

“It’s already weird. I’m not gonna stay, I want to maintain professionalism. Enjoy your dinner.”

He left her sitting in the bar, while he sat in his car contemplating why leaving her hurt so much. He thought of all the times she had told him how she felt so alone as a child, that fear of being left behind would choke her on a daily basis. He remembered how she confessed how lonely she had been, how she valued their friendship so much. The thought that he could be the cause of her current pain, made him feel sick. He decided he wouldn’t be another person to let her down.

Taking her drink, she brought the drink to her lips. She tried not to feel hurt by his leaving. Her therapist had told her not to internalize her pain, acknowledge it and try to move past it. She was processing how she felt when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. 

“Two menus please.” He asked the bartender. He had the hardest time wiping the smile from his face.

“Thanks for coming back. You wanna share some mussels?” She asked him.

“Yes. That sounds great actually.”

They ate their dinner, exchanging glances every once and awhile.

“I’m sorry, about today. You were right, I was overcompensating. I just didn’t want everyone speculating about you, accusing you or myself of things that aren’t true.”

“You mean the rumors? What are they exactly, Neil?”

“That I show favoritism towards you.”

“Is that it? You made it sound like everyone believes we are sleeping together.”

“You know as well as I do, that is the next thing. People are going to talk, anytime men and women colleagues spend any sort of time together. It’s not fair, but it’s bound to happen”

“You’re right, it’s not fair for people to assume we are sleeping together, are relationship is completely platonic.”

He sighed, and she noticed his body go rigid and uncomfortable. She thought about it and she noticed that when she said friendship to him he would look slightly disappointed.

“You do feel our relationship is platonic? Right Neil?”

“Claire, if I’m honest with you and myself, this between us is not strictly platonic.”

She knew it too, but was afraid to admit it to herself as well. She valued their bond and she didn’t want what they currently had, to end.

“I agree, it’s not strictly platonic, but this is all it can be for now.”

“I feel the same way.” He admitted. 

They finished their meal, and he walked her outside. He stared at her a bit longer than he should’ve but it was comforting knowing that this feeling he had deep down was mutual and that someday they could fully explore their feelings.

“Thank you for dinner, Neil.”

“You’re welcome Claire. See you tomorrow at the track?”

“It’s a date.”

They smiled and he watched her get into her car and drive away.

“It’s a date.” He said to himself.


	7. By your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire wants to help Shaun through his broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Claire and the other residents helping Shaun mend his broken heart. A little Melendaire in here as well.

Dr. Shaun Murphy was not ok. His face grew sadder with each day after Carly had broken up with him. He only told Lea at first, her reaction was to offer to take him out to get a drink but he had said no. She contacted Glassman to see if he could talk to Shaun, he offered to take Shaun out for a beer and discuss his heartache. Shaun didn’t want to be around people he wanted to focus on work and that seemed to be helping him cope, until he saw Carly coming up the stairs at St. Bonaventure. He turned so fast he nearly knocked down a nurse. 

“I’m sorry.” He says to the nurse. He hurried down the hallway to avoid running into Carly. He’s despondent during rounds and doesn’t offer any solutions to Melendez which is not like him and his fellow residents noticed. 

“Shaun are you okay?” Claire asks. His response was to stare off and avoid the question.  
She was worried about him, they all were.

“We’ve gotta help Shaun.” Claire said to her fellow residents. They agreed and started to come up with ideas.

“I could take him to a dojo, get him to focus mentally as well as physically.” Park suggested.

“We could take him to a strip club. Maybe seeing other women can take his mind off of Carly and Lea.” Morgan says.

“That’s a terrible idea.” Claire and Park say in unison.

“We should do something to cheer him up, seeing Shaun so sad is depressing and he’s off his game...he needs us.” Claire says.

They decide to takes him to karaoke. Claire even invites the attending surgeons to support their resident and to covertly spend time with Neil.

“Ne....Dr. Melendez, it would be great if you made the other residents feel as though you care about their wellbeing, just as you care about mine. If you come to karaoke with all of us as a team, no one will consider you to favor any one resident over the others.” She says.

“Ok, I’ll go to support Shaun. I won’t be singing.” Neil says.

“That’s fine you don’t have to sing...thank you Neil.” Claire says.

“Remember our rules, Dr. Browne.” He winked at her as she left his office.

She felt like she had let Shaun down a bit, preoccupied with her own stuff and “totally platonic friendship” with Neil. Being there for him now was what he needed and she was taking it very seriously. After convincing Shaun to come out with the other residents, they entered the karaoke bar.

“This my own personal hell.” Park says to Morgan. She laughs knowing it’s not her scene either.

“That’s why god invented tequila! Let me buy you a drink.” They head to the bar while Shaun and Claire find a table.

“Are there any songs you like to sing, Shaun?”

“I used to like the song “Islands in the Stream” but not anymore. I’ll have to look through the song book to find one I would like.” 

Shaun leaves Claire to look at songs. Park and Morgan come to the table with beers and shots for everyone. As they settle in Neil enters as does Andrews.

“Hello.” Claire says to them. She acted like she didn’t see Park and Morgan exchange a look. 

“I convinced Marcus to join us. Murphy needs as much support as he can get.”

“I feel for Murphy but if I’m going to be here, I’m going to need a drink.” Andrews says.

They all sit and watch really drunk people belt out songs from AC/DC and Celine Dion, laughing and sharing some drinks. Andrews lasts an hour and decides to head home. He offered a bit of advice to Shaun before leaving and went to be with his wife. Morgan convinces Claire to sing a song with her, they end up singing “Toxic” by Britney Spears.

“Oh, the irony.” Park says in reference to their song choice. Melendez and Shaun laugh at his statement.

“I think I want to sing a song, will you two sing with me?” Shaun asks Park and Melendez.

Morgan and Claire return to the group as Shaun asks the men to sing. Morgan’s grin stretched clear across her face because of the terror on Parks’ and Melendez’s.

“Shaun I’m not much of a singer.” Neil says.

Shaun looks off and starts to fidget. Claire looks at Neil with the softest expression and tries to encourage him to sing with Shaun. When he looks at her he crumbles and agrees. Park shrugs and agrees as well. The second they hit the stage Morgan’s phone hits record. The first notes starts to play and the crowd cheers. Watching the three of them dancing and belting out “Livin on a Prayer” by Bon Jovi.

“That was a lot of fun actually.” Neil says to Claire. 

The joy on Shaun’s face speaks volumes to them all. Claire takes off from the group as they have more drinks and looks at Morgan’s video of their performance.

“Surely you’re going to delete that.” Park says.

“Not on your life. I can use this in the future.”

They turn to the stage to see Claire with a mic in her hand.

“I asked the karaoke director if I could sing a song to a friend who needs to know how much he is loved and supported.”

Claire starts to sing. Her co workers look at her and the looks of love they have in their eyes for her, warms her heart. She continues to sing “By your Side” by Sade.

The lyrics have an effect on him and others at the table. Neil gets a dreamy look on his face, Park thinks of Mia and Morgan ponders all things love while watching Claire sing. 

When Claire returned to the table they all clapped for her. “Thank you Claire.” Shaun says.

“You’re welcome.” She says.

They only stay a bit longer, Morgan offering to take Shaun home because it was closer to her. Park drives off and leaves Neil and Claire in the parking lot.

“What you did for Shaun was amazing. I’m in awe of you everyday. I didn’t know you could sing like that.”

“There is so much that you don’t know about me, Dr. Melendez.”

“We’re not at the hospital, you can call me Neil.”

She smiles and he takes her home. When he walks her to the door she kisses his cheek.

“And you can call me tomorrow, maybe I’ll give you a solo concert.”

“I’d love that. I’m already your biggest fan.” He says.

Shaun went to sleep that night knowing that even the hardest of heartbreaks can be eased with the support of your friends and the right song.


	8. I love you, but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My prediction of what could happen in 3 x 17

“He asked me out.” That’s all that was ringing in his ear. “What did you say?” He asked her. “I told him I’d think about it.” Claire replied. She asked for his advice. He knew what he wanted to say, “tell him you’re seeing someone, it’s new but you want to see where it goes.” But he knew he couldn’t, it would disturb their delicate ecosystem of a platonic relationship. So he did the only thing he thought to do, “you should go out with him. It’s obvious you two share a history and chemistry, his late wife even gave her blessing.” With every word he spoke the cracks in his heart grew deeper.

He sat in his condo, contemplating why he felt hollow. The thought of his failed relationships in the forefront of his mind. The words that scared him the most in the world flashing in his head, “I love you, but...” The last relationships he had, those words ended with him drowning his sorrows in a bottle of bourbon. “I love you, but... I don’t want kids.” Jessica had said to him. “I love you, but... it’s not enough.” Audrey had said to him. The thought of Claire saying to him “I love you, but... I don’t want to ruin our friendship, your my attending, I love someone else.” scared him to his core. He would never admit it to anyone, but he hated being alone. He thought by now he would have been married, have a couple of kids, living his life in a loving, committed relationship. And here he was, potentially losing yet another chance at the happiness he so longed for. He just wanted someone to choose him, for once.

Claire sat at the dining table with Dash. They talked about their college days, Kayla and their lives at present. “Thanks for dinner Dash.” She learned he loved cooking. Gaining a passion for it when Kayla could no longer cook for them. “Thank you, it’s nice to have someone to cook for again.” Dash said. Claire smiled but a shadow crossed her face. As Dash talked to her about cooking and old times, she came to a realization. “Dash, why did you invite me to dinner?” “Because I missed you, this....I wanted to give this...a real try.” Claire walked over to Dash and placed her hand on his heart. “Dash, you know as well as I do that your heart is long gone. Kayla has it, and you have hers. Your love for her transcends death. You love her so much, that you feel honor bound to carry out her final wishes for your love life. Kayla chose me for you because she knew I would be a safe choice, comfortable, and a continued connection to her life with you. It’s a lovely theory, but it’s unfair, to you, to your life with Kay and to me.” Dash started to sob. “I miss her so much.” He confessed. Claire knew he did and she did too. “Dash, you should mourn Kay, and do so on your timetable. You don’t have to rush or force anything. You can take as long as you want, but it would probably be best to start fresh, a clean slate in your romantic life.” Claire tells him. He agreed with Claire. She helped him to clean up after dinner. “Whoever is lucky enough to have you as their forever will be incredibly lucky.” Dash said to her. She smiled and her thoughts were suddenly somewhere else, with someone else. 

The next day Claire, was getting ready for her rounds when Melendez walked in. He tried to not make eye contact with her, but finding it difficult. “Dr. Browne.” He said curtly. He was hurt and she knew it. When the others started their rounds she pulled him off to the side. “ This is not the place for this conversation, and I will go into detail later, but can I come by tonight? To talk.” His heart was pounding his palms were starting to sweat. “Ok, we can talk later.” 

He was nervous. He tried not pace. There were so many ways this talk good go, would he be in heaven or hell by her words? He didn’t know. When she rang the bell his heart was ready to jump out of his chest. “Please, come in.” He took her coat and offered her a drink. “ No drink. What I have to say, I want to say with absolute clarity. Neil, I love you, but....if you aren’t ready to be with me or wait for me I completely understand. I...” her words were cut off by his kiss. She doesn’t know when he made it over to her so fast but was happy he did. “I love you too.” He said. They talked about the timing and how it wasn’t ideal and they would take their time exploring this love they had for one another. They knew it would be worth the wait.


End file.
